callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Origins
Confusion The article says "The Demonic Announcer is neither Richtofen nor Samantha. This is due to Richtofen being a playable character and Samantha's birth being years after the events of the level." Samantha wasn't born during the events of Mob Of The Dead but she was still the announcer. compidokink (talk) 19:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Technically the demonic announcer in MotD only uses her clips, but is not stated it is Samantha. 19:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, Brutus is the announcer in MotD 20:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) about On the Mob of the Dead page and the Origins page it references a demonic entity being in control of the zombies. However I think for a more "original" setting Treyarch made the eyes yellow for Origins. just something you need to know which i really want to edit. takeo is NOT holding the MP40 in the trailer. its the m8 machine gun or whatever its called. mrDalekJD was wrong, however, nikolai is holding the ballista with iron sights. so please edit this. as the wikia said theirselves. "this map is for the upcoming DLC apocalypse, please dont edit things you are not completely sure of." say that the ballista will appear and NOT the MP40. :There's no such thing as an "M8 Machine gun". And it's pretty clearly an MP40. 12:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I meant the mgo8 machine gun (sorry i couldnt hear what he said). Im just saying MAYBE im wrong. But since the scene with takeo shooting the machine gun and where he is holding the MP40/mgo8 are quite similar so i am quite sure its the new gun. And as i said (AND the wikia) dont edit stuff you are not certain of (or something like that). Incorrect weapons. I know I'll probably get chewed out for this but all the weapons used are so incorrect it's not funny. The Stg-44 wasn't even on the drawing boards in 1918. Unless the troops had access to the mystery box and somehow all got Stg-44s I'll never understand how trey arch can write it off. Also if they were to use automatic weapons they'd be using mp-48 sub machine guns since only the storm troopers were given the best weapons. Just had to vent sorry. -- 01:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) it really doesnt matter. its a video game. treyarch can do whatever they want to it WWZ Veteran (talk) 02:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ignoring that tired old bullshit excuse above me, it's more likely either 3arc is taking creative license with the steampunk setting or they just don't care.Snipergod (talk) 04:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey snipergod I'm just pointing out that even in dieselpunk settings they don't just take weapons from the future and give them to the setting's forces. I'm not saying I would've buy this just because they took world war 2 weapons and have them to ww 1 soldiers. It's just couldn't they give them the other weapons there? Besides why do you have to say I'm saying bullshit? Really the best you can say is just swear words at me? But fine I'll deal with the choice of weapons and shut up from now on. -- 04:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh shit sorry snipergod thought you were talking to me!!!! Sorry! -- 04:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) No, he was talking to me just because im making a good point so now he has to throw a little fit. If he keeps it up im telling a moderator.WWZ Veteran (talk) 13:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :There is no need to tell anyone. He didn't throw a fit. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 02:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :ok then, i guess we're good here 09:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC)